An Unusual Family Road Trip
by ItsTheGrimmmm
Summary: Sam, Dean and their little sister Cameron are on a journey to find their dad and save men who are being lured into their deaths by a spirit who haunts a lone Californian Highway. Season 1 Episode 1. Pilot
1. Chapter 1

An Unusual Family Road Trip

Season 1, Episode 1

_"'Take me home.' Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths - a terrifying phenomenon that may be the brothers' first clue to their father's whereabouts."_

Pilot

Chapter 1

"Dean." I whined petulantly. "Are we almost there?"

"Stop whining, kid. We'll be there soon." Dean said to me, rolling his eyes.

"How soon? We've been driving for hours now." I replied. "And don't call me 'kid'. I'm twenty one." I mumbled under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest. Dean grinned, knowing that he had won that round. His eyes returned to the road. We had gone back and forth about things like that. The normal brother-sister kind of stuff.

A few minutes later, Dean pulled up outside an apartment building. He parked his '67 Chevy Impala, and we got out, walking up to the front entrance. It was almost midnight.

"I don't think they'll be awake." I said, looking up at the darkened windows and then back at Dean.

"That's why we use the window." Dean explained, pushing the window up and helping me inside with a hand.

"Wow. We must have reached a new low. Breaking into our own brother's place." I said, shaking my head as Dean crawled through the window behind me.

"We only do it out of love." he said as he gave me a childish grin, while slamming into the nearby table and knocking it over.

"Try to be a little quieter. I don't wanna have to answer to the cops." I muttered to him... Wait. Maybe I should give you a little background about me.

My name is Cameron Winchester. Dean is my older brother, and Sam is my twin. He's older than me by five minutes, and he won't let me forget about it. When Sam and I were about six months old, a Demon attacked our mother. Dad told Dean to carry me and Sam out of the house while he tried to save Mom.

She didn't make it.

It had her pinned to the ceiling, and it caught her and our nursery on fire. After that, Dad was never the same. He made us practice shooting and hunting the whole time we were growing up. It's not the normal hunting that everyone knows about, it's hunting that involves all the supernatural stories parents would tell their children to scare them at night, but then they would tell their children that none of it was real and it was just make believe.

All of that is a lie. It's all real. Vampires, Werewolves, Spirits, Demons, stuff like that. Real. And we, the Winchester family, hunt and kill them, and send them back to the deepest pits of Hell. The one time I told Dad that I was scared of the monster in my closet, he gave me a pistol. _He gave a seven year old girl a pistol!_

He wasn't the best dad in the world, but we still loved him. A few years ago, Dad and Sam had gotten in a fight, which resulted in Sam leaving to go to college. Stanford University, to be exact. Dad, Dean and I stayed together. A few days ago Dad had left to do some "hunting" and he still hadn't returned, so Dean and I were at Sam's, trying to get him to come along with us. Anyway, back to Dean and I breaking into Sam's place.

We walked through the apartment, trying to find the bedroom where Sam was sleeping. We entered the kitchen. My eyes swept the room, looking for any sign of danger. All I found were some yummy looking apples. I grabbed one and took a bite. _Mmmmmm_. Dean gave me a look and I just smiled cheekily at him. We made it to the living room when-

_BAM!_

Someone had jumped Dean. They started wrestling around on the ground, exchanging blows and grunting. Then I noticed that it was Sam. Dean pinned him down on the ground.

"Whoa, easy tiger." Dean said to Sam.

"Dean? Cameron?" Sam said breathlessly, staring at the both of us. "You scared the crap out of me."

"That's 'cause you're out of practice" I said, smiling at him. Then Sam flipped Dean over and pinned him down, gaining the upperhand.

"Or not." Dean grunted under Sam's weight. "Get off me." Dean growled, pushing Sam off him and then standing up.

"Hey Sammy. How's Stanford?" I asked, trying to make things a little less awkward.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sam asked, looking between the two of us.

"We just wanted to see our long lost brother." I replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, right. What are you doing here?" he inquired dryly, rolling his eyes.

"We need to talk." Dean said, getting straight to the point.

"There is a thing called a phone."

"Would you have answered?" I questioned. We all glared at each other for a few tense moments.

"Sam?" We all turned to see some chick who had flicked on the lights. I glanced at Dean, who was staring at her with 'that look' on his face.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath, shaking my head. I almost had a facepalm moment.

"Jess. Hey". Sam looked at us. "Dean, Cameron. This is my girlfriend Jessica."

"I love the smurfs." Dean commented, motioning to her shirt. "Just saying, you're way out of my brother's league."

"Wow, Dean." I rolled my eyes at him. Then I looked at Jessica. "We need to borrow your boyfriend. Important family business." I shrugged, not caring that my explanation was so vague.

"No." Sam said. "If you have anything to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay... Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said.

"So? Dad's always gone." Sam said while chuckling.

"He's out on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home." I said looking at Sam seriously. That seemed to get him.

"Hey Jess." Sam said looking at his girlfriend. "Can you give us a minute?" Jessica looked up at Sam curiously.

"Okay." she said walking out of the room. Sam, Dean and I walked out of the living room and out of the door. We walked up to the car and opened up the trunk where all the guns where.

"What do you mean, dad hasn't been home?" Sam said looking at Dean and me. "Is he okay?"

"We wouldn't know. He hasn't called." I said. "That's why we're here." Sam just looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked not catching on about what I was saying.

"She means we want you to come along and find dad with us." Dean said, while checking out some of the guns in the back. Sam was a little taken back at Deans words.

"You mean leave Stanford. Leave Jessica, and just come along with you and Cameron? But in case you haven't noticed dad and I don't see exactly eye to eye." Sam said beginning to get aggravated with us. "And I have a big interview on Monday."

"It can be just like old times, Sammy." I said smiling, knowing he hates being called Sammy.

"I don't know guys." Sam said looking at me and Dean then looking back at his apartment he owned with Jessica.

"It will only take the weekend. And we will get you back before Monday." Dean said. Sam thought it over for a minute while biting his lower lip. Finally he sighed.

"Alright." He said. "Let me go tell Jess, and get some stuff from my room." And with that he walked away and into the door of the house.

"Wow. I didn't think that would work." I said to Dean.

"I know what you mean. I thought we were gonna have to tie and gag him to get him to come with us." I smiled at what he said and got in the back seat while Dean shut the trunk and got behind the wheel, and waited for Sam to get out here.


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural chapter 2!

"CAMERON! TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" Dean bellowed from behind the wheel.

"THIS ISNT SHIT! THIS IS LIFE!" I yelled back and started to sing even louder:

'IVE BEEN TO THE YEAR 3000,

NOT MUCH HAS CHANGED BUT THEY LIVE UNDERWATER.

AND YOUR GREAT GREAT GRAND DAUG-'

"CAMERON! SHUT THE HELL UP! THIS IS SHIT!" Dean yelled at me. Yes I was listening to the Jonas Brothers. But hey their really good! And their kinda good looking too.

"No it isn't. What you listen to is shit" I said glaring at him.

"No, what I listen to is classic. You listen to crap!" Dean said glaring at me through the rear view mirror. I was about to shoot a comeback at him, because no one makes fun of my boys without me saying something, when Sam interrupted us.

"Will you two stop your bickering?! It's getting seriously annoying." Sam grouched, glaring at Dean and I.

"Fine." I mumbled, crossing my arms across my chest and huffing loudly.

"So what's up? What case we workin on?" Sam asked, turning to Dean.

"Well, there's this stretch of road. People go missing on it, but see, they're all men. The cops find their cars, but not the owners." Dean answered.

"This could be a kidnapping. It happens all the time." Sam replied, looking puzzled.

"Dad was working this case, and he hasn't been home in weeks. So if dad was working this case, then there has to be something up." I said, looking at Sam.

"And, I got a message from dad." Dean continued, pulling a tape recorder out of his pocket. He handed it to Sam so he could listen to it.

"There's EVP on that." Sam stated, confusion evident in his tone.

"Good job, Sammie. Just like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean asked, giving Sam a childish smirk. "Alright, I slowed the message down and this is what I got."

"_I can never go home..." _whispered a strange woman's voice, sending a shiver up my spine.

"Hmm, that's strange. So it's definitely a spirit we're after." Sam said, stating the obvious.

"Good job, captain obvious!" I said while clapping my hands.

"Shut it, Cameron." Sam retorted as he chuckled at me.

Sam, Dean and I stopped at a gas station to fill up the car and get some breakfast, and of course gas station breakfast consisted of Mountain Dew and a few candy bars. We had been driving all night, and Dean, as usual, wouldn't let me drive. I swear if it was a matter of life and death he would pick his car over his own sister. While we were sitting in the car, Dean was finishing up pumping the gas, and Sam was rifling through Dean's cassette tapes.

"Wow, man. You really need to update your cassette tapes." Sam said, scoffing at Dean.

"What do you mean, update them?" Dean asked as he placed the nozzle back on it's hook.

"Well, for starters, they're _cassette tapes_. And the type of music in here. Black Sabbath, Motor Head, Metallica? I mean, what's this about?" Sam inquired, looking up at Dean.

"House rule Sammie, the driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean said, putting in his Metallica tape. I giggled a bit at Dean saying cake hole. I mean come on, who says cake hole? And its kinda funny coming out of Dean's mouth.

"You know, Sammie is a chubby twelve year old. It's Sam." Sam pointed out, getting frustrated with Dean.

"Sorry, can't hear you. The music's too loud." Dean said, turning the volume up. And with that I was consumed in a fit of giggling.

_Jericho here we come._

After a half an hour of driving we made it to Jericho.

"Check it out." Dean said, motioning over to the cop cars across the street. He pulled over and dug in the glove compartment until he found fake ID's for me, himself, Sam and I. Sam looked at Dean like he was crazy, but Dean just smiled and got out of the car. The three of us walked over to the police officers.

"No sign of a struggle. No footprints, no finger prints. It's almost too clean" the officer said, looking slightly confused.

"So, this kid Troy. He was dating you daughter, wasn't he? How's she taking this?" the other cop said to the one who was dusting for finger prints.

"She's putting up missing posters all over town." said the one cop.

"You guys had another one like this a few months ago, didn't you?" Dean asked, interrupting their conversation. The one cop stood up and looked at Sam, Dean and I.

"And who are you?" The officer said to us.

"Federal Marshals." Dean said, flashing the officer his ID.

"Aren't you three a little young to be Federal Marshals?" the cop asked skeptically.

"Aw, you're too kind." I said while smiling at the officer.

"You did have another one like this one, correct?" Dean asked moving closer to the car.

"That's right. Just a mile or so from this one. And there have been others like this one before." the officer informed Dean.

"Did you know the victim?" Sam asked.

"In a town like this, everybody knows everybody." the cop responded with a sad note in his voice.

"Was there any connection between the victims? Besides that they are all men." Dean said walking around the car.

"No, not that we can tell."

"So, do you guys have any theories?" I asked looking at the cop.

"Honestly, we don't know." the cop answered. _Well, that's helpful._

"Well, that's the kind of crack police work I expected out of you guys." Dean said. At the same time Sam and I both kicked Dean and gave him an incredulous look. The cop looked taken aback, but Sam just smiled and said

"Thank you for your time." And with that we walked away. Then Dean smacked the back of our heads.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Sam and I said at the same time. I swear we have some weird twin telepathy thing going on.

"You both didn't have to kick me." Dean replied while getting in the driver's seat. Sam and I exchanged a knowing look before Dean started the car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural chapter 3!

"Look, that's got to be her." I said, pointing to the girl who was putting up missing posters. Sam and Dean examined her, contemplating whether or not it was the girl we were searching for.

"You must be Amy." Dean said to the girl, who looked around and stared curiously at my brother. After a few moments she gave a small 'yeah'. "We thought so. We're Troy's uncles and aunt. I'm Dean, this is Cameron, and that's Sammie." Dean motioned to us, and Sam glared at Dean for introducing him as Sammie. Amy looked at us, but turned around and started to put up a few more posters.

"Troy never mentioned you to me."

"Yeah, that's like Troy. We don't really talk that much." Dean said, seeming slightly awkward, but Sam quickly covered for him.

"You see, we're trying to find him too, and we're asking around. Mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked, looking to Amy for affirmation. She nodded her head and led us to a small café nearby.

"I was talking to him on the phone. It was right before dinner. He was on his way home, but he had to go, and he said that he would call me back... but he never did." Amy explained sadly, looking forlornly down at her cup.

"Did he say anything strange? Anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asked her, giving her his best 'concerned face'.

"No, not that I remember." Amy replied, lacing her fingers together around her cup. There were a few tense moments before I decided to try and break it.

"I like your necklace." I said, glancing at her pentagram necklace that was hanging around her neck.

"Thanks. Troy gave it to me. It was mainly to freak my parents out, with all that devil stuff." she said, looking down and grabbing her necklace in her hand.

"Actually, it means the opposite. It's actually against evil. Really powerful, if you believe in that kind of stuff." Sam said. meeting her eyes. Dean seemed skeptical as he interrupted their conversation.

"Listen ladies, the way Troy disappeared, something isn't right. So if there's anything, now would be the time to tell us." Dean said, leaning forward to face Amy and her friend head on. The two girls shared an unsteady look.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning forward as well.

"Well, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Amy said, tearing her eyes away from her friend.

"What are they talking about?" Sam, Dean and I said simultaneously.

"Well, there's this legend. Supposedly there was this girl who got murdered out on the back roads, and some people say she's still there, and she goes hitchhiking and only gets rides from men, and they never again." Amy's friend said. Sam, Dean and I exchanged a glance, knowing for sure that we were dealing with a vengeful spirit. To cover up us leaving right after she said that, Dean furrowed his brow at his watch.

"Oh, would you look at the time. We've got to run. It was nice meeting you ladies." He said, getting up and putting twenty dollars out on the table.

"It was nice meeting you, too." Amy responded, looking rather puzzled. Sam, Dean and I all walked out to the car, getting in the car before driving off to the hotel, where I knew Sam and I would have to do some research on this Hitchhiking Female Spirit. As soon as we arrived, I broke out my laptop and got to work.

"Look what I found." I called to Dean, who was laying down on the stiff hotel bed with his eyes closed. When I spoke, his eyes shot open and he and Sam walked over to me, and we all crowded around the computer.

"1981, Constance Welch jumps off the Sylvania Bridge and drowns in the river." Sam read off of the newspaper article.

"Does it say why?" Dean asked, scanning through the words on the screen with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. Just an hour before she killed herself she had made a 911 call. She had left her two kids in the tub for a minute, and when she got back they weren't breathing. Both dead." I explained, looking up at my brothers. Sam scrolled down and we saw a picture of the bridge.

"Hey, doesn't that look familiar?" I inquired, recognizing the bridge we were on earlier today when we were talking to the police. Sam and Dean looked over the picture for a minute. Then they both shot up at the same time, Dean grabbing his keys and Sam following behind him, both on their way to the door.

"You could have waited for me!" I shouted, jumping up and grabbing my jacket before running after them.

When we drove back to the bridge, it was about 10:30.

"Why does it always have to be at night?" I sighed, getting out of the car and following behind Sam and Dean. We walked up to the edge of the bridge and looked over into the pitch black water.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive?" Dean asked, looking at the rushing torrent below us.

"You think dad would have been here?" Sam wondered aloud, eyeing Dean and I.

"Well, if he was, we're just going to have to keep digging until we find him." Dean declared with a look of determination on his face. He had always looked up to dad.

"Dean, you know I have to be back before Monday." Sam said turning his back on the edge and taking a step towards Dean.

"Right. Monday. The interview. I almost forgot." Dean said, turning back at Sam.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" I asked, looking up at Sam.

"Yeah, I am, and I need to get back to Jessica, too." Sam said, getting that lost puppy look in his eyes.

"So, you think you can just become a lawyer, marry your girl?" Dean asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Well, yeah, if I can." Sam said with a shrug.

"Does she even know anything about you?" Dean pressed. "You know we can't live a normal life with everything that's out there."

"No, she isn't going to ever know." Sam snapped, taking a threatening step towards Dean.

"Well, that's healthy." Dean remarked sarcastically.

"Come on guys, let's not argue." I beseeched them, looking at them both nervously. The last thing we needed right now was a brother vs. brother fight.

"You can't lie about who you really are, Sam." Dean insisted, turning his back on his brother and walking in the opposite direction.

"And who am I, exactly?" Sam questioned, his voice dripping with a mixture of anger and sarcasm.

"One of us." Dean answered, pointing at me and then himself.

"Oh, please leave me out of this..." I pleaded, folding my arms across my chest.

"No, I'm not like you two. I have the opportunity to start my own life." Sam said, ignoring me.

"You have a responsibility!" Dean's fists were clenching, and I could tell his temper was rising.

"To dad?" Sam asked, interrupting Dean. "And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I would have forgotten what mom looked like! What difference does it make? If we do find the thing that killed her, it isn't going to matter. Mom's gone, Dean." That's always been a sensitive subject around Dean, and he obviously couldn't take it. He grabbed Sam by the jacket and pushed him roughly up against the side of the bridge.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Dean ordered, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

"G-guys!" I stammered, looking farther down the bridge. Sam and Dean glanced at me, and I just pointed to where the woman wearing a white dress was standing, way too close to the edge.


End file.
